Ranma is the Legendary Super Sayian
by super sayiman
Summary: Ranma was born a girl and in an effort to get Ranma to live up to the agreement her father tried to turn her into a boy but instead of falling into the spring of drowned man she fell into the spring of drowned Sayians. What will happen. (Ranma x Gohan). (Ranted M for depictions of intimacy).


**This is a Ranma and dragon ball z crossover which starts between the cell saga and buu saga.**

 **Ranma becomes a sayian and forms relationships with the Z fighters.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **0 Six months before the arrival of Ranma and Genma at Jusenkyo 0**

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A spiky haired teen fires one final blast at his two enemies. This teens name is son Gohan sand he is in his super sayian 2 form. He has been having the most dangerous fight yet. He was fighting two other super sayians. There names are Broly and Okra. Broly was the legendary super sayian. He was extremely muscular with green hair and pupiless eyes. OKra was his loyal mate. She had a well toned body from years of training, long spicky golden hair and firm well rounded assets. All three were reaching their limit when Gohan and Broly fired their last attacks.

"Fool you can't kill me, MY POWER IS MAXIMUM!" Broly yelled adding more power.

Gohan had almost gotten to the battle to late. Goten had been playing and trunks was with him. Broly had showed up looking for Kakarot with his mate Okra. Goten was nearly killed and Trunks was unconscious. Gohan had arrived when Broly was just about to finish off Goten but Gohan kicks him in the face in super sayian form. The fight between Broly and Gohan begins. Gohan punches Broly in the face but Broly grabs his arm and throws him away. Gohan powers up to super sayian 2 and Broly turns into his legendary form. They trade blows and Okra joins in to help browly eventua;lly Browly and charges up one final attack. Gohan charges a Kamehameha and they both fire it.

" _Everyone on earth give me your power so that I can defeat Broly"_ Gohan said in his mind to everyone that would listen.

Gohan was suddenly swarmed with the energy of the world.

"Yes this is just what I need thank you, Broly your power may be great but it is nothing compared to the power of the earth" Gohan said adding more power.

"NO MY POWER IS MAXIMUM I CAN"T BE DIFFEATED OKRA MOVE!" Broly yelled.

Gohans blast overwhelms Brolys.

"NO KAKAROT, KAKAROT, KAKAROT!" Broly yelled as him and Okra were engulfed by the blast and fell into a spring.

As the two drowned Okra took Borlys hand and talked to him through her mind as they were to hurt to speak.

" _Broly my love this is the end"_ Okra said

" _Yes that is what it seems"_ Broly replys.

" _I just wish we could have had a child before we died so it could avenge us"_ Okra says.

The image of what she wanted her child to look like was imprinted into the spring along with their power.

 **0 Six months later 0**

"Daddy why do we need to come here again" A teen with red hair asked.

"Quiet boy don't question me and stop whining like a week little girl" An older bald man in a white GI with a scarf on top of his head and glasses said to the teen.

"Yes pops" The teen replied. "And I'm not a girl I'm a man" The teen added.

"We will see Ranma" The man said. This man was Genma Saotome and he was travaling with his son Ranma Saotome. Now Ranma isn't actually a boy he's a girl but Genma had a spell cast on her at a young age to make her think and look like a boy but the spell was getting weaker and she was starting to show some of her traits from before the spell. Such as her hair returning to its birth red instead of black in her male form.

"Here we are boy the training ground of Jusenkyo" Genma said.  
 _"Soon boy soon you will really be a boy and you can live up to the agreement"_ Genma thought.

As the pair moved down to the training ground they got a good look at it. There were many differend sized springs with bamboo poles sticking out of them. The man came out of the hut nearby and walked to the pair.

"Welcome customers to Jusenkyo, What you here for?" The Jusenkyo guide asks.

"We are here to train come on boy or are you a weak little girl?" Genma taunts.

"I'm no girl old man" Ranma said angrily.

"Then prove it boy" Genma said and jumped onto a bamboo pole.

"Here I come pops" Ranma said back as he jumped onto another bamboo pole facing genma.

The fight begins with Ranma as the aggressor jumping at Genma with a spinning kick to the head which Genma blocks and throws a punch to Ranmas gut that Ranma blocks and flips over his head and tries to kick him in the side. Genma blocks and jumps to another pole only to jump back at Ranma in a second and become the aggressor.

Genma jumps at Ranma and ranma jumps three poles away.

"Come on pops ya getting slow with age?" Ranma taunts.

"BOY HOW DARE YOU DISSRASPECT YOUR FATHER?" Genma yells as he jumps at Ranma.

"How about you try to give me something to respect for a change?" Ranma taunts.

"WHY YOU ROTTEN CHILD" Genma yells.

Genma charges again and tries to kick Ranma in the face but Ranma ducks and tries to punch Genma in the gut but Genma rolls out of the way and tries a spin kick. Ranma jumps out of the way and lands on another pole.

Come on pops I'm not even breaking a sweat maybe I'm too good for you?" Ranma taunts.  
"BOY WATCH YOUR TOUNG" Genma yells angrily.

"No not unless you can prove that your better" Ranma continues to taunt his father.

"BOY" Genma yells.

Genma continues to try to hit Ranma with Ranma trying to hit Genma. Neither one gaining an edge. Genma back flips and then jumps and does an axe kick. Ranma dodges and then tries to give his father a right hook but Genma leans back and grabs Ranmas arm and flips him but Ranma catches his balece anf lands on another pole.

"Please kind sers don't fall in spring is really bad" The Jusenkyo guide says.

Trying to punch Ranma in the face they ignored the yelling of the guide. Ranma dodged Genma and kicks Genma in the face. Genma is sent flying and lands in a spring.

"Oh no" The Jusenkyo guide says." honored customer fall into Shonmoaniichuan – Spring of drowned panda. Very tragic story of panda that drown in spring 2000 year ago. Very very tragic. Now who ever falls into spring take body of panda"

As Ranma heard this he saw his father jump out of the spring with a growl. But he looks different. Genma is now a panda with glasses. Genma panda jumps at Ranma with speed that something that large should have and kicks Ranma Towars a spring but not just any spring. It is the Nannichuan – spring of drowned man. As Ranma fell to the spring he hit a bamboo pole changing his course. Instead of falling towards the spring of drowned man he falls into the Saiyajinnanichuan – The spring of drowned sayians.

As Ranma sunk into the spring the magic in it breaks the spell that had trapped Ranma for years. Her appearance became more feminine (What she looked like in the show). But then the curse of the spring took effect and started changing her body. Her hair Became black and spiky coming out of the pig tail. Her eyes lost the blue and became completely black. Her canines became more sayian like more like fangs. Her muscles become more defined but still keeps her feminine shape. She grew a brown fuzzy tail. Now she is a full blooded sayian but she isn't like Broly she's a lot more like Okra. Okra was never really a cold hearted sayian. She only wanted to be a loyal mate to Broly. Because of this Ranmas mind isn't turned into a murderous sayian and stays mostly the same but she does feel her aggression rise by quite a bit. It only rises more as the magic of the spring unlocks all of her memories and she realizes that she was always a girl and her father made her think she was a boy. Ranma blasts up to the surface at high speed with one thing on her mind revenge.

"WHERE IS MY SON DAMN IT!" Genma yells now in human form.

"Sorry but honored customer must have drowned in spring must rename spring, spring of drowned martial artist wearing pig tail" The Jusenkyo guide said but then something blast out of the spring. The thing turned out to be Ranma looking much more feminine with a look of pure rage on her face.

"POPS YOUR DEAD!" Ranma yelled.

"Boy what were you doing in there and why do you sound like a girl?" Genma questioned.

"It's because I am a girl pops and I know what you tried to do" Ranma said hate in her eyes.

"What are you talking about boy stop talking like that you're not a-" Genma said but was cut off.

"Not what a girl, yes I am and I know you put a spell on me to make me look like a boy and make me think I'm a boy" Ranma said still hovering in the air.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HOW COULD YOU HAVE FOUND OUT?" Genma yelled the question.

"The spring revealed everything to me and now I feel better than I ever did I am now much stronger than you" Ranma said.

"We will see boy now I demand that you go into the spring of drowned man and become my son again" Ganma told her.

"I will do no such thing Why do you want me to be a boy anyway?" Ranma questioned.

It's a matter of honor boy me and my good friend made an agreement before you were born that if I had a son you would marry one of his daughters so our two schools could be united, Now I am telling you to jump in that spring and become my manly son because I will not have a weak useless ACK" Genma said but was cut off when Ranma grabbed his throat.

"I AM NOT WEAK BAKA!" Ranma yells punching him in the face bracking his nose and knocking him out.

"That takes care of that now how did he become human again?" Ranma asked the Jusenkyo guide in a much kinder tone.

"Oh that easy miss all need is hot water you come back to hut and get some, What we do about ser over there?" The guide asked.

"Just leave him he deserves to rot for what he did to me" Ranma said.

Later after trying hot water and it not working Ranma questioned the guide.

"Why isn't it working?" Ranma questioned.

"I Know why hot water not work, That spring special one in million make curse permanent so see this is blessing" The guide said.

"How is a cure a blessing?" Ranma asked.

"Because this very special curse you have gained the power of the tow unlucky sayiens who drown there, First was a powerful and dangerous male and the other was his loyal women, You have gained the best parts of both of them and could become the strongest in the universe" The guide explained.

"Well I can live with that, At least I didn't turn into a boy but I know nothing about being a girl or a sayian" Ranma said looking down and cursing her father for not letting her be a girl.

"That simple there Amazon tribe not that far from here they show you how to be girl" The guied said grabbing Ranmas and Ganmas bags.

"Okay lets go but if my pops tries anything don't try to stop me from killing him" Ramna told the guide with a glare.

"I would never miss he your father and he wrong you first" The guide said as they exited the hut.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!" Ranma yelled.

"Must have heard where we going and get head start" The guide said.

Whatever lets just go" Ranma says annoyed.

And so the new Sayian Ranma heads to the Amazon village with the guide to find help and Genma but what craziness lies ahead for Ranma.  
To be continued.

 **AN:**

 **So that ends chapter one next time we see the sayien vs the Amazon.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
